


To Break A Turtle

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mind Break, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Mikey gets kidnapped by the foot.





	To Break A Turtle

The last thing Mikey remembered before blacking out was the feeling of a rag being forced against his nose, and some pathetic struggling on his part.

Now he’s awake, or something close to it. He feels drowsy, can barely think; barely wants to, really. He’s suspended from the ceiling by chains, dangling ungracefully like a turkey over a - a broken spit or something. God, why is it so hard to think?

Everything’s pitch black, and the room smells of nothing in particular to help him discern his whereabouts. He can’t hear anything either, until two men walk in, somewhere in front of him. They’re loud, probably - probably drunk or something, and they’re voices are drifting towards him.

Then – Then more. More voices. More men are entering the room, and that’s when Mikey realises he’s been blindfolded. Why he couldn’t see them at all.

“W-What’s…going on?” he starts, heavy and slow. The men just laugh, roaring. God, they’re loud. So loud that it makes his head spin like a freaking top. He can’t…really make it out, but it sounds like Japanese. But it’s all muffled and wrong, like someone stuffed his head underwater.

He guesses…the Foot? Probably. For some reason that doesn’t really worry him. He feels…pretty relaxed, actually. Like this is some kinda party he was secretly invited to.

One of the men steps up to him. His breath stinks; it makes Mikey wrinkle his beak, but he laughs. Something along the lines of; “Have a mint, dude.” leaves his mouth, before it’s plugged by a finger.

“Wha-mmph?” His groans sound so wrong in his ears, all fuzzy and weird. One finger becomes two, and Mikey vaguely hears the word “suck” before he - he does just that; wraps his tongue around those digits and wets them all nice and slick.

He doesn’t even know why he does it, but it feels really satisfying. Really natural to him. He runs his tongue up and down the warm skin a few more times before, seemingly satisfied, they’re pulled out; and it leaves Mikey feeling strangely empty. His mouth hangs open, slack with saliva dripping lazily from his lower lip, almost as if hoping for - for something else to happen.

The man steps away, circumventing round to face his back. His hands grope and fondle at Mikey’s ass and tail, and that’s fine. That’s okay. Probably. Nothing wrong. Makes him feel warm, really. Warm and fuzzy. Especially when those wet fingers push against his ass, and slip inside and open him up.

It’s not even painful - it’s like, like a tickle. It makes Mikey giggle, suddenly giddy, and he closes his eyes gently, tilting his head back as the fingers probe deeper inside him.

“W-ooooooow,” he gurgles, shifting and thrusting his hips forward. When his cock drops out, he giggles again. It’s so hard and heavy between his legs. That’s funny, for some reason. Smells good, too. He hiccups. “M-More,”

The fingers are suddenly gone, but that’s okay, because the man shoves their cock up his ass instead, and it’s so big and haaaard. So hard. It fills him up just right, just like - like it fits inside him. Like a puzzle. Makes him feel so good.

“Aaaah,” he sighs, happily, as the cock starts moving inside him, filling him up so good and nice when the man hilts against that sensitive bundle of nerves in his ass. It shoots through his own cock, which is dripping with pre-cum now; all down the front of his shell and thighs and onto a puddle on the floor.

There’s another cock at his face and Mikey’s chest leaps. God it smells - smells so good. So musky. He’s so delighted when the man pushes it against his nose, smearing it across his beak until Mikey can’t take it any longer and swallows it in his mouth; and he moans again because it tastes amazing on his tongue. Much better than those fingers.

He wastes no time in sucking the man’s cock when he’s once again told to, lathering it with his tongue as he takes it deeper and deeper into his mouth, head held in place as the man fucks his throat. Both cocks fucking him, filling him up just like they should. Like it’s right and natural.

This is wrong. He should feel - disgusted. And sick. Right? That’s right isn’t it? Like - Like the way he feels so good. That’s right, too. And the taste and smell of everything, the cocks using him. That’s… that’s right. It’s all right. Right?

When they finish, the cocks are gone, and Mikey feels so lost until more replace them; all different tastes and smells and feels but all so, so goood. So good. Their cum is hot and sticky, but Mikey swallows it all down anyway, not caring when some of it spills over onto his chin, not bothered when it trickles down his ass and covers his thighs. Keeps the smell there longer. God he loves the smell of them.

He cums a lot. His dick bounces madly against his shell as they rut into him, and eventually it just gets to the point where he can’t feel himself cumming. Just - Just feels so good. Still so good, even when nothing comes out.

When they finish fucking him, they plug him up. A thick dildo in his ass and his mouth, the latter strapped around his straining neck. It doesn’t bother him too much, when they leave and the room goes quiet, because he’s still so full of cocks and cum and he’s still so, so horny that he can imagine them moving and fucking him and still filling him up.

Even after the drug wears off, and he’s left in nothing but tears and shame.


End file.
